I Don't Like Him!
by Skittles Nittles
Summary: She had seen him in the hallways and thought nothing of him. He had just been another guy from her French class. Things changed the year after though, and for some odd reason she started to notice him more and more. Loliver!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hannah Montana. I don't even own my imagination cuz I sold it on eBay.

----

She had seen him in the hallways and thought nothing of him. He had just been another guy from her French class.

Miley on the other hand, being Miley talked to him every now and then. He seemed nice. The only thing she knew about him was that he had a controlling girlfriend. How?  
_Well it had been career-day at their school and Miley had decided to check out veterinarian while Lilly had decided on checking out the lawyer occupation, which was utterly boring by the way! Who in their right mind would dress like that when you had the money to actually buy clothes with colours?! And the way she talked! God, Lilly was lucky she got out of there alive! Anyway, when they met up later that day at lunch Miley lend toward her. _

"_God! Seriously! There was a really freaky girl there. She was sitting with what appeared to be her boyfriend during the lecture, which is nice you know, no harm there, but then she was like all hold my hand´, and he did for a while, but for some reason he let go. Then she held out her hand in a really demanding way, in a sorta grab my hand or else way. It was really freaky! She totally scared me!" Lilly looked at her. _

"_That is scary! Poor guy, he's so whipped!" Lilly took a bit from her sandwich and laughed. Miley smiled and took a bit of hers._

She had pretty much forgotten about that until one day Miley whispered to her "that's her!" the blonde girl looked after the couple that had just walked by.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. That's her!" The guy she was walking with looked familiar…

"Wait, isn't that the guy from our French class? Oken or something?" Miley looked at her.

"Yeah, I think your right, it is him. Huh, I never would have thought…"

Charming story, right? Well that was about all she noticed of him for the rest of the year.

Things changed the year after though, she started to notice him and for some odd reason, she found herself hoping every time she saw him that he had broken up with his controlling girlfriend. Why she did, she had no idea. It wasn't like she liked the guy or anything because she already did like some one else from her biology class. His name was Adam and he was your typical hunk. He was tall, tanned and had a smile to die for. He was her new Jake Ryan.

It was your basic average crush, she had never spoken to him, and she never had any intention of doing so either. Miley had tried a thousand times to get her to talk to him, but she always refused. She never was the kind of girl who could just walk up to people she didn't know and start talking to them, hell she had difficulties with that when it came to people she _did_ know. She really was pathetic. Here she was, a girl at the age of 17 going on 18 and she had never had a boyfriend or even ever gotten a kiss. She was the weird un-kissed girl. Seriously. And it didn't help that her best friend Miley always had the guys staring at her, it had been like that since they were 14. She went on dates all the freakin' time, while she, Lilly, went on non. Oh the joy's of being a social outcast, because that was what she was. She was the weird un-kissed girl who always was too loud or too quiet. She was nothing more.

It wasn't that she didn't like it, because she did, very much, but sometimes, just sometimes it would be nice to get noticed by a guy who wasn't out to make your life hell. Oh, did she forget to mention that she had a worst enemy? Well, she did and _its_ name was Ted, but she usually just called him dickhead.

She stood by her desk, getting her books from her backpack when a voice suddenly said "Hands up!" Lilly turned around to find Oken or Oliver if you like, pointing at her with a banana. She laughed and put her hands up as a sign of surrender.

"I surrender, I surrender!" He smiled. She did as well. He had a cute smile she noted.

"What is: hands up in French?" Lilly just shrugged her shoulders, she had no idea.  
"Probably something really French-like, like hands en haut or something." They laughed a bit before she her attention was brought to Miley who had now entered the classroom. The horrid teacher soon followed and the class began.

Nothing more eventful happened that week, not that the fact that Oken had spoken to her was eventful. It would have been if she had liked him, but she didn't so. And besides, he had a girlfriend. A very controlling girlfriend if she might add. Not that she cared. If that was the kind of girls he liked so be it. But whatever, she didn't care. What she did care about though was that the new Jake Gyllenhaal movie was coming out this Friday and that she now had a date with the cinema. Hopefully Miley would come, because gong alone to the movies is just sad and awfully pathetic.

---

So? What did y'all think? A bit meaningless perhaps? Well I must say that that's kind of the point. Or the point is that this fic doesn't have a point. It's just about Lilly and her thoughts towards the subject of Oliver in this fic and how she handles life at school.. Nothing more and nothing less.

Yes, it's short, but just look at it as an introduction

Anyway, the next chapter will be up rather soon, probably this Friday, if not tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2  Alone?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hannah Montana. I don't even own my imagination cuz I sold it on eBay.

**Chapter 2 – Alone?!**

It was once again Monday and time for French. Hurray. She was overwhelmed by enthusiasm. Totally.

Oh great, Dickhead was at school today. Why couldn't he get sick? Did he have like a super invincible defence against illnesses? Or perhaps he just like torturing her so much that he didn't notice when he was sick and therefore never misses the classes they had together? Gah, stupid boy.

She looked at the clock on the wall. Where was Miley? She should be her by now, perhaps she should text her. Lilly pulled up her phone and started taxing. The text read; Hi Miles   
Are you coming or what? Cus by the look of it, it looks like your not…

She sent the text and closed her phone. When she looked up she found that somebody was sitting in front of her.

"Hi." It was Oken.

"Um, hi." Yeah, lame greeting. Whatever.

She suddenly felt extremely out of place, not that she didn't normally in this bloody class, but she felt it even more now.

"Where is your friend, um Miley was it?" Oh… Of course he was asking about Miley. Why would he ask her about anything? He didn't even know her…

"Eh…um" Lilly looked at her phone, "Oh, it looks like she ain't coming to school today. Grreeeat." She smiled a sarcastic smile before pulling out her French book.

"Oh…Okay." He turned around and started unloading his own school stuff.

---

"Time to pair up in groups people." Lily froze imminently. Who was she suppose to pair up with when Miley wasn't there? This by the way, reminded her to make Miley pay for this. She looked around in the classroom for someone she might know at least a bit, but no such luck of course. Wait, what about Kate? Lilly got up from her desk and made her way over to Kate, but just as she was a few meters away, Amber turned around and asked Kate to be her partner. Oh great, who was she going to end up with now? Dickhead? No, of course not, because not even he was as pathetic as her when it came to friends in this class. He was already paired up with some of his stupid friends. Gah, why couldn't he just drop dead already? She was gonna end up with Mike, the guy who discussed dictionary's with people and always laughed at the teachers jokes. Not that she was judging or anything, but seriously, even she knew that doing stuff like that made you an easy target for the bullies. Who in the right mind would have a conversation about dictionaries?

"Would you like to be my partner?" Lilly spun around so fast that she almost tripped over a desk. That did so not happen, right? Can you say embarrassing? She looked up at the person in front of her.

"Oken."

"Um, yeah…So do you wanna be my partner?" He was looking at her weirdly and he was obviously expecting an answer.

"Eh, yeah sure. I'll just move my stuff to the desk next to you." He sent her a smile before nodding and turning away.

-

So let's talk some French shall we? Lilly nodded and opened her notebook.

"I don't think any of my sentences make any sense though…I pretty much just wrote something down really fast because I hade to watch Heroes last night." Why did she say that? Now she must seem like a complete TV freak.

"No worries, I did the same thing." He laughed, and removed some of the hair that had fallen into his eyes. "I'm kinda a Heroes freak; I _have_ to watch every episode."

"Yeah, me too! Miley is like so frustrated with me, because it like all I can talk about the day after and since she doesn't watch it she finds it utterly boring to hear me rambling on and on about it."

"How can she _not_ watch Heroes?!" Oken looked like he was in total shock, which amused Lilly.

"I know! That's what I'm thinking, she's more of a Desperate Housewives and One Three Hill type of person."

"Oh go-"

"I don't hear any French from you Miss Truscott and Mr. Oken."

"Sorry Sir. We'll get right at it!" said Oken while he quickly started to look for his notes. Aw, he was so cute when he was panicking, epically when his hair fell into his eyes. Aah, she needed to stop thinking that!

----

"Yeah, yeah, and I was like me too, but Miley doesn't like it´. Seriously, it was like his eyes were about to pop out of his head or something. And then the teacher came up to us and was all like I don't hear any French Miss Truscott and Mr Oken´." Lilly imitated in her best manly voice. Miley smiled and urged her to continue. "It was so funny because he totally panicked and started looking for his notes."

"It doesn't look like French was that terrible after all, Lilly."

"Oh no! Don't even try! You know, I was almost paired up with Mike." Miley's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's right!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Stupid Hannah thing!" Miley pulled her in a sideways hug and Lilly smiled. She was glad she had a friend like Miley. "You better be!"

----

When Friday arrived Lilly beginning to think this might be on of her good weeks. Unfortunately, that was about to change.

Just one last class left and she would be free. And she would be able to see that new Jake Gyllenhaal movie, which she by the way almost had to put of because of stupid French homework.

As she walked down the hall she could help but to think about his eyes. And no, it was sadly not Adams eyes she was thinking about. They were_ his_ gorgeous eyes. Lilly sight. Jep, she was thinking about his eyes and how cute he looked when his hair was-

"Hey Truscott, I know I'm hot, but honestly I would like you to be a bit less obvious about it, kay?" Dickhead. Aah, she must have been starring with a dreamy look on her face! Lilly could felt her face heat up. Noooo! She was blushing wasn't she? There was only one way of finding out. She took a deep breath and looked at Dickhead. And since he's such a nice guy he laughed and pointed at her, which only meant that she was indeed blushing. Seriously, one of these days he would get exactly what he deserved and she couldn't wait for that day to come.

Lilly continued to walk and pretty soon she walked into her classroom and settled down pretty far back in the room. She picked up her books and her mp3-player and sat it on her desk.  
Looking around she saw that the room was starting to fill up with tired students who would rather hit the beach then be stuck her in this rotten cabbage smelling room. "Ugh, she's coming" she heard someone moan. Lilly quickly turned on her mp3-player and put her head phone in her ears. Soon all she could hear was Death Cab's mellow tunes. It seemed kinda surreal to sit there listening to music and watching life passing by her. The teacher entered the room and what she presumed was silence settled down. She pulled some extra hair in front of her face to cover her ear plugs. The teacher started talking, but Lilly didn't hear a word she said. All she saw was the teachers' mouth moving, forming what looked like very boring words according to the rest of the class who was either half asleep or actually already asleep. It was like watching a movie.

The teacher held up a large amount of paper and sorta waved it around. Maybe it was something important, like a test or something? She pulled out her ear plugs and turned of her mp3-player, all with the biggest discretions of course!

"-So I've graded them and well some of you did very well while others, need to start paying attention in this class or you will fail this curse." Fuck! That defiantly concerned her. But in her defence, the teacher was unbearable! She was driving Lilly mad with all her dizziness.

The teacher started to hand out the papers and Lilly watched as her fellow students saw their grades. She really should have taken her time with that paper, but she had totally forgotten about it and she ended up with having to just write something on 5 minutes. Seriously.

"I was sure I had yours right here…" The voice frightened her. "Hum, I was so sure…" Oh great! Lilly knew it was bad, but was it really so bad hat the teacher had lost it?

"Hey, Truscott! I've got your paper!" Horror rose in Lilly faster then lightning. Please, pleaeeeease don't let it be him. Please! She slowly turned towards the sound as if it would change the person who called her name. "Truscott! I've got it here!" God, they were laughing. Did someone up there hate her or something?

You got a D!" at that exact moment when Ted had yelled it out, the whole classroom went quiet and everyone's head turned towards her.

Shoot me.

----

**Okay, so I updated today. But I needed a break from my homework and this is the result. I do, as usual, apologize for all the mistakes I've made.**** Next chapter? This weekend perhaps? I don't know seeing as I have a game coming up as well as homework. And there will be a bit more Loliver in the next chapter and I'm also working on a way of introducing Becca, Oliver's girlfriend.**


End file.
